


Like Two Stars

by makingitwork



Series: Bughead Prompts [39]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Proposals, Requited Love, Soulmates, bughead - Freeform, bughead doesn't cheat on each other, happy ending bughead, pining Jughead, pining betty, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: Betty and Jughead are destined to be with one another despite their different paths.





	Like Two Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

When Betty's 18, Archie Andrews tells her that he never had any idea she had a crush on him. That he loves her, just not in the way she so desperately wants. 

She cries, and it seems as if nothing can console her. She walks through the streets, the wind is roaring and it whips away her tears before they can even form. It burns her ears and tangles her hair and she's certain she's a haggard mess as she heads down lanes she doesn't really recognise. For all she's lived in Riverdale, she's never gone down this way. Soon the trees, elm and willow transform into unfamiliar shapes, and the overcast sky is warning that it will soon give way to darkness. 

She's lost, without her phone, without a friend and without Archie. 

She sits right there on the sidewalk, jeans muddy and ants crawling over her ankles. She crosses her legs, bows her head and just waits for the ground to eat her up. 

And that's where she meets him. He's a warm hand on her shoulder, which she follows up to a delicate wrist, up a leather-clad arm, to a sturdy shoulder, a tan neck, and a pair of forest eyes. Green with flecks of brown; leaves and branches and wildness. "Are you okay?" He asks over the roar of the wind. It takes a long second to place his jacket and the sewn emblem on the arm, but when she does, she pulls out of his grip with wide, fearful eyes. Her mother's warned her about the Serpents. He just looks at her, lifting his hands like he's trying to calm down an animal, but his mouth is crooked into an amused smile. He's laughing at her. His eyes are crinkled in merriment and he's unfairly handsome. He doesn't look like the monsters her mother's described. "I'm Jughead," he offers.

She swallows hard. "That's not a name." She points out. She stares as he shrugs out of the jacket and offers it to her. She wants to say no but it  _is_ cold. She reaches for it. It's too big for her, but it's warm and has a fleeced inside. It's soft and cuddly and doesn't seem very much like a gang symbol. "I'm Betty," 

He nods. "That's a very good name." He said, as if it fits her to a tee. As if it's totally suited for her and completely appropriate. "Maybe you don't want to go home, but let me take you to get a drink at least?" 

She scowls at him. "So you can get me drunk and kidnap me? I'm not stupid."

He lifts his eyebrows, and cocks his head as he laughs. "I meant 'drink' as in coffee." 

Oh. "Oh." 

He walks ahead of her, letting her keep the couple of feat of space between them. They turn a sharp corner where the derelict sites give way to houses. Small, but homey, and the lane is sheltered from the wind. It lets a silence fall over them. Jughead keeps looking over his shoulder at her, grinning like he thinks she's hilarious. She hugs herself in his jacket, just following because she doesn't have any other plan. She is beginning to feel stupid though, and when they reach what looks like a high street with more people; moms with their babies in strollers and young couples, shops here and there, she realises she is an idiot. 

She jogs up to catch up to him. He jams his hands into his pockets and winks at her. "Hello." He says in a velvet voice. 

Betty blushes hard, and winces under the few looks she gets. Her mascara must have smudged and her hair feels like a nest on her head. "Hi." He stops by a coffee shop that has a few chairs in it and looks mostly empty. He holds the door open for her and she ducks in, the warmth engulfing her completely. He gestures to a seat which she takes obediently as he goes to the counter and comes back with two coffees. "Thank you," she whispers gratefully, taking a deep sip. She didn't even know the Southside had coffee shops or a high street. 

He crosses his arms and leans forward, his floppy hair falls into his forehead and she's startled by how...put together he seems. He doesn't seem like a gang member now without the jacket. Not with his kind face and soft-looking hair. He's not a hulking figure of muscle, but wiry like the kids who play chess. "Betty," he greets, "you alright?" 

She spills it all out. She can't  _not._ She has no one else she could share it with and she feels brave with this stranger who she'll probably never see again. She tells him how she'd planned out her life with her and Archie. How she was certain they were soul mates. How she feels untethered and afraid and uncertain for the first time ever. By the time she's done, she feels drained, like everything has spilled out over the table between them. She looks up at Jughead warily, but his face is serious and his eyes are twinkling. "He's a fool." He says, and Betty snorts. Her mother said the same thing. "But you didn't love him, I don't think. You never did. You loved the idea of him, Betty. Which is probably the only reason that..." he takes a breath, like he's trying to work up to something. "Well, school's out, summer's here. We should hang out." 

Betty blinks uncomprehendingly. "Hang out?" She repeats.

He laughs, there's rouge working its way across his jaw. "Yeah. Let's hang out."

She doesn't realise at first quite what he means, but when they meet up next, he picks her up with a motorbike at the end of the street and he takes her to museum. It's an unexpected surprise, and she darts around to different exhibits as he lingers over specific ones, absorbing the information. She ends up having to drag him around because at the pace he's going they won't get to see everything. He follows her easily, and he takes photos of exhibits from higher than she can and teases her about it. He treats her to lunch afterwards, and when she tries to pay he tells her to put her money away.

She only gets it when he drops her home, and kisses her cheek slowly, softly, lips lingering against her skin.

Then she understands.

It's weird and different, and she's never had a guy like _her_ before so she wants to make sure she isn't just liking him because he likes her. She wants to make sure she really likes him. 

It takes her less than a week to realise she does. She adores him.

She has her first kiss with him, soft and gentle under the shelter of trees during a thunderstorm. It's more romantic than anything she's ever experienced. It's more romantic than anything she's ever hoped for. His hands on her waist, hers on the flat plane of his chest. His head bowed to her, and hers tilted up to him. His lips are soft and Betty's lipgloss springs the taste of strawberries between them. 

Their next kisses aren't that soft. They're desperate, all-consuming, raw things that leave Betty hot and breathless and aching. It's a whirlwind summer romance. She's bidding goodbye to Riverdale and pulling away from the people she knew in her preparation to leave. The only person she's connecting with is Jughead and how his hands feel when they leave a scorching trail of fire up her thighs. 

She loves the way he looks at her when her hands fist into his hair. They feel like they're in harmony down to a molecular level, like they're hearts beat at the same time. 

It's not a difficult decision to have sex with him. She hasn't placed the same level of importance on her virginity as her mother wants, nor was she ever desperate to lose it. All she knows is she loves him, and he loves her, and above all- she wants to. 

It's awkward and fumbly and her stomach rumbles half way through- she's mortified, until he kisses her neck and with a scarlet face admits that maybe taking a break for a few minutes might be a good idea unless she wants everything to finish too fast.

It's the best summer of her life and though she tries not to, she does think about the expiration date. She's going to NYU and Jughead's going to travel the world and write his novel. Her parents are ready to drive her and his tickets are booked. 

One day, a week before it's time to go, she creeps out of bed with him. He lives alone in a trailer, and she remembers when he confided in her about his dad. Struggling, but trying. Somewhere else for now, but promising to return some day. She's closer to him than she's ever been to any human being ever, and she just knows it's the same for him. She tugs on one of his tee's, mainly because she likes the way his pupils blow when he sees her in them, and pads into the small living room to check her phone. She's been obsessively checking the college's email app for early assignments. 

Maybe because she's so hyperaware of all things NYU, she spies the logo peaking out from the stack of old newspapers in the corner. Curious, she sets her phone down and pulls it out, eyes widening. 

It's an NYU acceptance letter for a Forsythe Pendleton Jones III. An acceptance to do creative writing. It's amazing- she can see him there- he fits. The two of them together, journalism and creative writing and being as happy as they have been this summer but now for the entirety of their degree. 

The floorboard creaks and she turns to see Jughead standing there. He swallows hard, before walking over to the cupboard in the kitchen. She watches him from her position on the sofa, over the breakfast bar as he pulls out some cereal. She wonders if he's just going to ignore the entire thing, before he pulls something out of the box. It's a small slip of paper. He pads over to her, moving so slowly she almost can't bear it. He turns the paper around to show her what it is. 

It's an airplane ticket to Athens- the first place he's going. It's a ticket to go with him. 

They stand there in silence for a long moment and she understands what this is. She wants him to come with her, and he wants her to come with him, but neither of them are reaching forward to take the other person's paper. 

She finds her voice, choking only slightly. "I can't leave to travel the world, Jug, that's- I  _can't."_

"I can't stay pent up for another four years, Betty," he whispers back in the same tone. 

She shakes her head, eyes watering. "But you applied! Why would you apply? You must want to on some level-"

He sits down next to her, his own eyes glistening. "I applied just after I met you, Betty, as a late entry. I never thought they'd take me but they did, and...and I thought maybe I could go there because if anything is worth not seeing the world for, it's you, but..." he shakes his head and gives her a shaky smile. "For too long I've put other people first and I have to do this for me. Even if it means..." he grabbed her hand in his and smoothed his thumb over it. "Betty," he whispered.

Heartache squeezed her chest and she knew she had never really loved Archie. Losing him had felt nothing like this. "I understand." She laughed weakly, watery. "Me too." 

They embraced hard and parted friends, and life began again. 

...

...

...

When Betty's twenty-two years old, she and Veronica party for a week straight to celebrate getting their degrees. Now it means, of course, that Betty's a fresh graduate competing with all the others for jobs, but for this week- she's happy. She, Veronica, Chuck and Archie go for double dates and laugh and drink and feel freer than they have for a long time. No more essays and assignments, no more exams. It's over. They've done it. 

And then Betty comes home one afternoon to see Chuck and some nameless girl from the apartment building in bed together. 

She screams, she yells, she throws all his stuff in a grandiose flourish out of the window, before demanding he pack the hell up and get the hell out. 

Veronica's very proud. Betty doesn't feel as bad as she thought she would, mainly because Chuck wasn't really a long-time prospect, but still. Getting cheated on is sucky, and she's with Veronica when it comes to drinking her heart out. 

But the first bar they go to, in the crowded city of New York, has a tall, tanned guy leaning against the bar. Betty freezes when she sees him, but moves across the dance floor as Veronica trails after her in confusion. She reaches out to touch his shoulder, and he turns to look at her. His smile is breathtaking, and she's certain it matches her own. "Betty Cooper," he whispers, like a reverence, and reaches forward to kiss her hard on the mouth like he just can't help himself. 

Veronica gapes, as Betty leans into him. They fit together just like they did before, and she barely has time to explain to her best friend the intricacies of it all, before she and Jughead are at his hotel. He's leaving in the morning, but of all the bars in all of New York on all of the nights, he was there and he gasps into her neck as he enters her. Her legs hooked around his waist and her teeth at his earlobe. 

"How did I go without you?" He whispers, and she's glad to know that they're still completely in sync. 

They're soulmates. 

As they lie in bed, they stay awake all night, like they know their time together is limited and they don't want to waste a second of it being asleep. "Come with me in the morning," he whispers, trailing his tanned hand up and down her arm. She wonders where he's been lately, to get so dusky. "You've finished your degree, right? Take a break." 

"Settle down," she counters, looking up at him. He looks down at her big blue eyes, and wavers, but doesn't sway. 

He kisses her forehead and holds her close to him. "Fate's just going to keep throwing us at each other until we get the hint," he says, and Betty laughs giddily, hoping he's right. 

...

...

...

Justin's just asked him to move in with her. Betty's twenty four and she's not sure about it all. She likes her job and her life here in Washington. She likes her apartment and her routine, and whilst Justin is lovely and she does love him, she's not sure about it. It's such a big step. She needs to think it all through. 

And sure enough, because fate likes to keep her on her toes, as she heads out into the park for a contemplative jog, there's a familiar mop of blue hair sitting on the bench. He's already seen her, and he's grinning. His skin is ashen white compared to last time, and she wonders where he's been. She stops just before him, keeping her distance because she does have a boyfriend. "I've read your book," she says, beaming. "It's amazing, Juggie."

He flushes, like he isn't used to compliments even though Betty's seen the reviews. It's a hit. He stands up, sticking his hands into his pockets. He looks so normal in his plaid shirt and jeans even though Betty knows he's extraordinary. "What did you think about Lizzie?" 

It's her turn to blush, and she looks out over the trees swaying in the breeze. "She's a nice character," she agrees gently.

Jughead steps towards her. "She's my favourite." He says meaningfully. He takes another step towards her, but seems to be able to read the tense way she's holding herself. He knows her, she thinks, better than anyone ever will. "Ah," he whispers, once he realises. He shakes his head wistfully. "He's very lucky." Betty doesn't say anything, because she doesn't know what to say, but she does raise an eyebrow towards him. He shakes his head ruefully. "You've spoilt me for other women, I'm afraid. Their loss." 

She laughs, eyes warm. "Are you staying this time?"

Her yearning isn't lost on him. How much does one man need to travel? How much does one man need to see? "I'd stay for you," he whispers, barely there, she reads his lips more than hears him. She doesn't know if it's true, but her heart flutters all the same. "I was just in the Artic. Off to China now."

"Let me guess," she teases, "your flights tomorrow?"

"Fate cut us a mean one this time," he sighs, "it's in a few hours." He nudges her shoulder. "Still, I got to see you, though. Makes it all worth it."

The world is a lot for one man to see. If he loved her more wouldn't he stay? If she loved him more wouldn't she go? But no- it's precisely their love for each other that keeps them both on their different courses. They love each other too much to force the other away. 

"You look so beautiful, Betty. I hope he knows how lucky he is." He leans down to kiss her cheek, respectful and boundaried, and she spends the rest of the night wishing they'd done more.

She breaks up with Justin in the morning. 

...

...

...

When Betty's twenty-seven, Paul asks her to marry him. 

She says yes. 

As she, Veronica and Cheryl explore the beauty of the Indian Coast for Cheryl's bachelorette party (because really, Cheryl would expect nothing less. Betty hopes Toni knows what she's in for), she soaks up the sun as they go through the market place. "We'd best be heading back if we want to make our dinner reservations," Veronica says, admiring herself in the sari. 

Cheryl nods excitedly. "I want to get changed too. Coming, Betty?"

Betty looks up from where she's watching the woman apply henna to her hands. It's intricate and beautiful. "Uh- you guys go ahead! I want to check this bookstore out, I'll catch up!"

The red-head nods, already working through the crowd, but Veronica shoots her a stern look. "You better be back in time for dinner!" She orders, and Betty laughs, nodding as they disappear into the sweltering heat and the crowds of people. As she wanders through the town, she mulls things over in her mind. Paul is lovely and wonderful, and he makes her laugh. Maybe she could be his wife. Her attention is yanked away as she sees the bookstore, all cloth hardbacks in the window, and she darts inside. Most of the titles aren't in English, but the ones that are look hand studded and gorgeous. 

She's just wondering how many she can buy and fit in her luggage, when a distinctly velvet voice catches her attention. She turns in awed disbelief to see Jughead Jones leaning over the counter, thanking the bearded man behind it, as he clutches a thick book to his chest. He turns around, and stills when he sees her. Everything else fades away as they gravitate towards each other as naturally as two stars always destined to collide. He laughs, shaking his head in wonder. "Are you the most beautiful mirage I've ever seen?" 

"Jughead," she whispers, just as he whispers her name and they're hugging. He smells of sand and suncream and home. "Of all the countries in all the world-"

"Of all the times and all the bookstores." He finishes, green eyes burning into hers. "Betty Cooper. Tell me you'll have dinner with me tonight." 

She really can't say no. 

 

"You should have said no!" Veronica cries, watching as Betty fiddles with her long, purple dress. Betty ignores her in favour of reapplying some more lipstick. She can still see Veronica's disapproving face in the reflection. "I'm serious, B. You have a problem, okay? A commitment issue, and you're playing with fire. Paul is good for you, he loves you and you love him, and you're just scared to get married." 

Veronica's been married for three years, and she and Archie couldn't be happier. Betty whirls around to face her head on, skirt swishing about her ankles. "You don't think meeting Jughead like this- in the middle of India, means something?" She asks incredulously. "You don't think this is  _fate?"_ She starts looking for her black heels, heart pounding in excitement. 

The raven-haired girl shakes her head, and turns to look at Cheryl for backup. "Come on, Cheryl, you agree with me, right? Betty, you and Jughead- as cute as you are, you're not realistic! Couples don't happen like that, happy endings are rare- but what you have with Paul! That's real."

Betty turns to look at Cheryl as she slides her foot into the shoe. Cheryl looks between the girls, before shrugging. "I think you should go for it." She begins earnestly. "Have sex with him, marry him, screw Paul." She says easily, flipping her hair over her shoulder like that's that.

Betty grins wildly, before realising that  _is_ her boyfriend her cousin's talking about and she probably shouldn't find thoughts like that amusing. Veronica catches it anyway and shakes her head disapprovingly. 

"It doesn't mean anything that you saw him here, Betty." She warns. 

Betty meets her eyes and takes off her engagement ring. 

 

Jughead's knees buckle when he sees her, and she blushes a furious red. He offers her his arm, and they walk through the wide, open temples as the stars glitter in the sky above them. "I need to tell you something," he whispers, as their footsteps echo down wide, empty halls. They walk slowly; drifting across the marble. "Of all the places I went and all the things I saw, around every corner and at the top of every hill; it was still just you I could see." Betty smiles at the wild romance of it all, and rests her head on his shoulder. He continues; undeterred by her humble acceptance. "I'm serious, Betty. I'm ready now."

That stops her. She turns to look up at him, lips parted. "What? But- I thought you wanted to see the world-"

He brings a hand up to cup her jaw, and smiles crookedly. "It's all right there in your eyes."

She snorts, pulling out of his grasp. "Cheesy," she teases, even though her heart is racing. "What about all your adventures?"

He shrugs, "I'm ready for the next one." He says casually. Like he really means it. Like after all this time- almost ten years, he's ready for them to be together. He says like he's practised saying it. Like he's sure of it. "And I worry that I'm too late but...there's no ring on your finger, and I haven't received a wedding invitation." 

Betty is consciously reminding herself to breathe, leaning against a large, white pillar as she stares at him. "I'm not entirely sure you'd be invited," she manages. Paul certainly wouldn't like it.

He dips his head, taking a slow, languid step towards her. His hair hangs into his eyes, a little too long now, he's due for a cut. "No?" He pressed his lips together. "Would you tell them about me, at least?" 

She'd told Paul about Jughead. He'd stiffened and understood, but always been wary. He'd slide his hands away whenever he saw one of Jughead's books in a shop, or worst of all- on the nightstand by the bed. She nods, slowly, keeping her eyes on him. Can it be true? After all this time? Is he ready? Is  _she_ ready? She gets her answer when he gets to one knee. Her breathing stutters and her heart goes into overdrive. This is her second proposal and there isn't a comparison. She's in a floor length, purple gown, and he's in a long white garb that the men here wear. He creaks the box open between them, and a ring glitters in the moonlight. "You didn't know I was going to be here." She blurts, before he can ask. How long has he had that ring?

He chuckles, biting his bottom lip. "Didn't I? I told you about fate, Betty. It, like me, wants us to be together forever." He pulls the ring out, and holds it up between his thumb and forefinger. An offering. "Do you?" 

Veronica's wrong about her. Betty doesn't fear commitment at all. Tears sparkle like hot diamonds as they cascade down her cheeks and she nods. "I do." She croaks, giddy. "I really do." It's the easiest thing she's ever said yes to.

His smile is radiant, and he stands to capture her in his arms, lifting her high as he spins her around, mad with joy and excitement. She's a princess and he's her prince. He kisses her temple, and holds her like he's never going to let her go. 

She clutches him just as tightly. She's never going to leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering whether this was loosely based off Sex and the City 2, you'd be right! 
> 
> Comment/prompt my darlings! 
> 
> MWAH MWAH x


End file.
